


You’re My Significant Otter

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Community: comment_fic, Cute Kids, Fluff, Gen, Holding Hands, Kid Fic, Otters, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; author's choice, author's choice, family before everything





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



The little sea critters don’t sleep the way Sam and Dean do, with Sam cuddled up in the crook of Dean’s side with his head on his chest and his fingers knotted in his big brother’s cotton shirt. Instead, the otters float side by side, little fuzzy chins tucked to their chests and their paws clasped. 

Sammy watched the sea otters closely as they peacefully slumber. He is perplexed by the way the cute fluff balls hold hands as they drift through the cool water. He may be young, but he is wise beyond his years. He is a very smart boy, Dean told him so, and he is already reading books that are at an adult level. And yet he cannot figure out why otters hold hands while they sleep. 

Sam and Dean are on a class school trip to the zoo, and while all of his classmates are fawning over the adorable Sea pups’ in the aquarium, Sammy is curious why the otters sleep the way they do. Dogs don’t hold paws when they sleep. Neither do cats. So why do otters hold hands when they sleep? 

Maybe Dean knows. After all, he is older and wiser. Looking up at his big brother, Sammy ask; “Dee, why do sea otters hold hands while they sleep?” 

Dean rolls his eyes at his little brother, not rudely, more in the ‘duh, it’s obvious, everyone already knows why’ type of way. “Otters hold hands while sleeping so they don't drift away from each other.”

Sammy considers that logic and finds it’s reasonable. After all, the sea otters are floating side by side with their little fluffy, fuzzy paws joined; never straying from the one they love…which makes Sammy suddenly reach out and hold Dean’s hand. 

Dean frowns, yet before he can ask what his little brother is doing, Sammy explains, “So I’ll never drift away from you.” 

Dean is sure his heart just melted into a puddle of goo, pink cheeks warming as he smiles fondly. He’s leaning down, his forehead touching Sammy’s and gazing into his big puppy dog eyes. “Don’t worry, Sammy. We will never drift apart.” 

Beaming brightly, Sammy giggles as he gently squeezes Dean’s hand. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/729171.html?thread=96249427#t96249427)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
